Hidden Secrets
by FishTaco322
Summary: Naruto is being forced to go to an all boys bording school by his aunt. what happens when he accidentally falls in love with his roommate? and what are the dark pasts that haunt both boys? [SasuNaru]
1. Roommate

Naruto Uzumaki gazed out the window in agony as he watched the scenery of the towns pass by. He was being forced by his aunt to attend some all boys school, miles from home. You see, Naruto lived with his aunt ever since his mother had passed away the a couple years ago. For some reason she hated Naruto and seemed to blame him for his mother's death. That was the reason he was here right now, on this bus. He was on his way to the Tokyo Academy for Boys, one of the finest schools in Japan, or so he was told. An all boys school really didn't seem that appealing to him. All boys meant no girls, which meant his dreams of getting in a relationship were crushed, he was soon to find out he was wrong. 

Naruto looked away from the window to continue reading his manga, Gravitation EX. It was the sequel to his favorite manga of all time, Gravitation. Sure it had to do with the relationship of two boys, but that just meant he was open-minded, right? The time seemed to pass by slowly. Finally as he had just finished the last page the bus came to a stop. He was the only one in the bus, considering his aunt owned a bus company so she just decided to take him in. Naruto had decided to sit in the far back, as far away form her as possible.

"Come on! Get up!" His aunt spoke coldly. She didn't care about him one bit, if he were to die right now she wouldn't even notice. Naruto let a smirk crawl up on his face, if he were to die right now at least he wouldn't have to worry about going to this shitty school.

He grabbed his bags and walked off the bus. His eyes suddenly grew wide as he gazed at the large school in front of him. Ok, he had to admit to himself that the school definitely was not shitty, but he still didn't want to be there. He wanted to be home, in the village he'd always known.

Once they arrived at the school his aunt admitted him in then left as the caretaker at the school led him to his room. As they walked up the halls Naruto slowed down his pace to look at the scenery. This really was a fancy school. The walls were crème colored with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, There were various painting hanging on the wall, The rug was red and of nice quality.

Soon they were standing in front of his new room while the caretaker started explaining rules or something and handed him a key. Naruto hoped he didn't say anything important considering he had just drowned every word out. He stuck the key in the whole of the door to his new room only to find a very fancy room with two double beds on each side. Great, he had a roommate.

"Your uniform is already in the dresser. Your bed and dresser is on the left side of the room. The right belongs to your roommate, Sasuke Uchiha. Please remember to keep your hands to yourself and I don't want any funny business in here, the walls are thin so we can here everything through them." the caretaker said rather fast.

"Yeah sure whatever." Man, this guy talked too much, Naruto thought to himself, and what did he mean by keeping his hands to himself?

"Well, I'm off now. Lunch begins in one hour, the lunch room is down the hall and to the right. That will give you some time to unpack. By the way, you can call me Mr. Iruka, but I'd prefer just Iruka." He ranted on and on before finally leaving.

Naruto was now alone in the large room. He unpacked all of his clothes, underwear, socks, ect, hanging them up in the large brown dresser. Next he took out his rather large yaoi collection, hiding the books in the bottom of a drawer. Hopefully no one would find them.

Once everything was unpacked he figured he probably had to change into his uniform before lunch. Naruto stripped down to his underwear and began getting his uniform out. It required socks, a fancy navy jacket with a white tee to wear underneath, cargo pants, and…underwear? The school even had required underwear? "That's strange." Naruto thought to himself out loud. He slipped out of his underwear and just as he was about to put the required underwear on the doorknob began to turn and someone opened the door. The boy walked right into the room and stared at Naruto. He was very pale and had black hair, matching the color of his eyes. Naruto gazed at the boy admiring how pretty he was, before realizing he was naked.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled out loud before trying to cover his "special parts"

"So, your Naruto Uzumaki, the dimwit I have to share a room with." the boy began to speak, his voice sounding emotionless.

So this is my roommate, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto thought as tried to cover his part more.

"Do you always run around naked or is this just a one time thing?" Sasuke began speaking again, "It's kind of cute." His face turned red and a smirk formed on his face. Then he walked over to his nightstand, grabbed the book that was setting on it, and left without saying another word.

"Sasuke thought I was cute? He thought I was cute!" Naruto yelled out to himself excitedly. Why was he getting so excited though. He had just me him, plus, he wasn't even into boys and definitely not his roommate. Naruto Uzumaki was definitely not gay, right?

Once he was finally dressed it was lunch time so he left the room, remembering to bring the key, and went to go find the lunchroom. It wasn't far from his room at all.

He finally got to the cafeteria only to find that he was last in line. "Great, it's my first day and I'll barely have any time to eat." he mumbled to himself. Suddenly Naruto felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you the new kid everyone's talking about?" The boy that was speaking had dark hair, tied up into a ponytail and wore a fishnet shirt under his jacket. Naruto wondered how he got away with that.

"Yeah, I was forced to come to this half-ass school." came Naruto's reply.

"My name's Shikamaru, and yours?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!"

"Well, let me just warn you, there's talk Uchiha's your room mate is this true?" Shikamaru lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto seemed oblivious.

"Just be careful, I've heard some bad things about that guy, and people say he hasn't spoken since he arrived here."

"He's spoken to me." Naruto blushed.

"That's odd. But I'm just telling you, watch yourself, that guy is bad news." They were now at the front of the line and ordering their lunch. "Do you wanna sit with my friends and I?" Shikamaru suggested.

Naruto was now glad that at least he was making some friends, but what was up with that Sasuke guy? He didn't seem all that bad back at the room, and he was actually kind of cute. Naruto was deep in thought as Shikamaru introduced him to his friends, Chouji, Neji, and Shino.

The rest of the lunch period Naruto's newly made friends tried to start conversations with him but Naruto's mind kept drifting back to his roommate. He couldn't get Sasuke off of his mind.

* * *

So, how did you guys like my new sasunaru story? Hopefully this one will have more of a plot then my old one. so stick around and read the other chapters when i submit them D. and about the part where sasuke walks in on naruto naked, i can't help it i need some pervertedness in my stories or i will explode! 


	2. I'm not gay

Yay! chapter two! D. sorry about the confusion in the first chapter guys, about putting sakura and ino in an all boys school . no idea what i was thinking at the time. But anyway i've replaced them with Neji and Shino so there's no confusion. Now have fun reading!

* * *

Finally lunch was over and the boys went their separate ways. Naruto had to report to the office to receive his class schedule while everyone else went to class. Since it was his first day he didn't have to worry about going to any classes for the day. He would start the next day. 

He walked into the large office, after searching the entire building to find it, and was handed his schedule. Naruto carefully looked it over.

Period one: Math

Period two: English

Period three: Science

Related Arts: Gym

Period four: World Studies

He sighed, gym was Naruto's least favorite class, and it didn't help that he had to change and shower in front of other boys.

"Well, hopefully Sasuke won't be in my class." He said aloud himself, after what happened earlier that day he could never be naked in front of Sasuke again.

Naruto decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing. It would probably be all the rest he would get since he had to start class the next day. He headed back to his room, room number 134.

For the rest of the day Naruto sat propped up on his new twin bed and began to read volume one of fake. It wasn't really his kind of book since he didn't particularly like reading about two muscular gay guys, but for some reason he felt like reading it anyway, to get his mind off things.

An hour and a half had passed and it was already two thirty, the time when classes ended and the students were let out. Naruto was still trying to read his strange book, but other things kept drifting to his mind. Just then he heard something. Once again the doorknob began to turn and the door was slowly opened. There stood his roommate, Sasuke. Naruto suddenly remembered their earlier encounter and began to blush, trying to hide it.

Sasuke stood in the doorway for a long time, his cold dark eyes gazing down at the boy, then moving them over to the book he was holding, until finally he began to speak. "So, you're into "those" kinds of things." He said, un-amused by the blonde boy's presence.

"What! No it's not what it looks like...I was uh...inspecting it."

"Hm, were you also inspecting the rather large collection of gay manga you have hidden in that drawer?." A smile formed on Sasuke's face.

Oh crap! Naruto thought to himself, Sasuke found his little collection, but why was he going through his drawers in the first place?

The dark haired boy stepped closer towards Naruto with a smirk on his face. Then he quietly whispered something in the boy's ear, "You know, this is an all boys school, most of the boys here haven't seen a girl in years. It tends to drive everyone a little crazy, in other words, everyone here is gay."

Naruto's eye grew wide. Great, now he was surrounded by gays AND stuck in a boarding school miles from home, at least now it couldn't get any worse. He would never give in to it though, he was NOT gay, just open-minded, right?

Naruto was lost in thought without realizing the Uchiha boy had not left yet. He was still standing close to Naruto, three inches from his face. It happened quickly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto closer to him so their lips met. The two boys stood like that for a long time until Naruto finally realizing what was going on.

"Ahhh!" He screamed and pulled away, "What the fuck was that!!!"

"Don't deny it Naruto, you enjoyed that and you know it." Sasuke was having fun teasing him.

"No I didn't! You are sick! I am not gay either so don't even try Uchiha!" Naruto yelled back.

"Hm, well if you _didn't _like it then why are your pants bulging?" Sasuke laughed a little then grabbed clothes and walked out the door, "I'm headed for the showers, be sure to wait for me when I get back!" he gave a wink then walked out.

Once the boy had left Naruto looked down to see what Sasuke was talking about. Ok, maybe it wasn't THAT bad, he thought to himself, but there was no way he would ever be gay. Never.

Naruto stood there for a long time, thinking about Sasuke. Soon there was a loud knock on the door, jolting Naruto from his thoughts.

"Naruto Uzumaki, may I speak to you for a moment?" It was a girls voice. But why would there be a girl at an all boys school?

He opened the door to reveal a tall woman with blonde hair, she looked about in her early fifties. "Let's go back to my office, I need to talk to you about your roommate, Uchiha Sasuke."

This couldn't be good. Naruto's stomach felt uneasy as he followed her down the hall and into her office. Once they were there she brought an extra chair that he could sit in while they talked.

"So, your roommate Uchiha Sasuke, have you met him yet?" She begun,

"Yeah, he's uh, interesting, not the friendliest person" Naruto blushed.

"There's a reason he's like that, so cold. When he was just a young boy his family was killed, right in front of him. He grew up alone without any love. He hasn't even spoken to any of the boys at this school, ever."

"He's spoken to me." Naruto now had a bad feeling about this boy.

"Well, I just wanted to inform you on this. If you have any problems with him come to me immediately and I will take care of it, good day."

"Problems?" Naruto began speaking before being pushed out of the door. He stood outside of her door for awhile thinking, this Sasuke guy sure was beginning to scare him, though somehow whenever he thought about him he would get an odd feeling in his stomach.

Naruto decided he needed to take a warm shower to get his mind off of things, forgetting Sasuke was also taking a shower. He figured he would just change back into the clothes he was wearing when he was done so he wouldn't have to stop back at the room. With that said he headed towards the showers, which inconveniently were not even close to his room. Little did Naruto know, someone would be waiting for him in the showers.


	3. Don't leave me

Chapter three! This story i becomming addicting to write lol. i'm trying to keep it teen rated but it's really hard. i'm wondering if i should have moved the rating up. Well tell me what you think!

* * *

Naruto finally managed to find the showers. He stepped in to see a very large locker room and in the back there was one big open shower. "Great," he thought to himself, "Well, at least no one was in the room besides him." Little did he know, there was someone in the room.

He found a locker to put his clothes in, stripping them off in the process. Naruto grabbed a towel and walked towards the back where the showers were. He put his towel on a bench outside the room and walked, turning on one of the spickets. Amazingly it only took a couple seconds for the water to heat up. Naruto let the hot water pour over his body for awhile before finally deciding to start washing himself. He didn't know why but he kept getting the strangest feeling, like someone was watching him.

As he grabbed for the little bar of soap it slipped right out of his hands and fell to the ground. "shit." he mumbled to himself as he bent down to pick it up. Just as he was about to grab the soap he felt two warm, wet hands grab his butt. Naruto froze, his eyes grew wide, how could he had forgot that Sasuke was also in the shower!

"Hey dobe, you know what they say about bending down in public showers, watch out for surprise buttsex." a smile formed on his wet face.

"I told you already Sasuke! I am not interested in having you molest me or getting into a relationship with any boy! I'm not gay like you!" Naruto protested as Sasuke moved up against him.

"Hm, someone's in denial, I bet you'll like this." Sasuke pulled the boy so he was closer and pressed his lips against the other boy's. As he was doing that he slowly took his hand and rubbed it against Naruto's chest.

A moan came out of the blonde haired boy as Sasuke lowered his kisses to Naruto's neck, moving down. Soon he stopped at a certain spot.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" Naruto yelled out, trying to hold back another moan.

"You know you like it, and my fun's just beginning."

Suddenly someone walked into the shower room, forcing the two boys to break apart. It was Iruka. Naruto was thankful he had come in at that time. "Boys, the showers close in a of couple minutes, then everyone is supposed to be back in their rooms immediately.

Naruto was relieved that he didn't just leave them. instead he waited until they were done changing then walked back to the room with them. "I don't want any funny business with you two boys, so I'm going to walk you back." Iruka smiled.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't touch that thing if my life depended on it." Sasuke Informed Iruka nothing was going on between them.

"WHAT-" Naruto began then stopped. This Sasuke guy was really strange. One minute he'll be molesting you and the next he hates you.

Soon they were back at the room and Iruka left, leaving the two boys alone.

Naruto suddenly burst out yelling, "What is your problem Uchiha! First you fucking molest me then act like you hate me!!!"

"Just leave me alone." Sasuke looked annoyed, walking over to his bed. "I'm going to bed, I advise you do the same we have to get up early tomorrow."

Naruto turned off the light and crawled into his own bed. He was still to terrified to fall asleep though, afraid that Sasuke might rape him or something in his sleep.

The night seemed to drag on and on as Naruto lay wide awake, thinking about all that had happened the past day. Just then he thought he heard someone crying, the crying was coming from Sasuke's bed. Naruto slowly walked over, feeling the need to comfort the boy, even after all he had done.

The boy walked over to find the darker haired boy's face shoved in a pillow. He was sobbing rather loudly.

"Sasuke.." Naruto touched his shoulder gently.

"No, everyone's gone, I had another dream, everyone's dead." he mumbled in between sobs.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about what happened."

"What Tsunade told you, wasn't the whole story, Naruto don't leave me. Please stay with me, I don't want to be alone anymore." The boy took his face off of the pillow to reveal his red watery eyes.

"What the heck was that in the shower then, you think you can molest me anytime you like?"

"I'm sorry, I was afraid, I didn't want you to leave."

Naruto thought to himself, had Sasuke finally lost it? What was up with this.

"Please tell me you'll stay, don't leave."

"I'll stay." Naruto said warmly before getting into the bed to lay next to Sasuke.

The two boys slept like that the rest of the night, they each had their arms wrapped around each other.

Soon it was morning and the sunlight came streaming through their window. There was a knock on the door but neither of the boys heard it, so the uninvited visitor got out a key he had to all the rooms and walked in. It was Iruka. He saw the two boys were asleep and woke them up. "Boys, it's time to wake up." Then he saw the position they were in. "Um, am I interrupting something?" he blushed as both the boys awoke and quickly pulled apart.

Once they were awake Iruka left and went to go wake up the other students.

Naruto was confused, just yesterday Sasuke wanted to rape him, and then last night. Wait a second! What was he doing sleeping with another guy! He was not gay! Naruto signed to himself. He knew he was in denial and secretly he wanted to be with Sasuke. Ok maybe he was gay, Naruto finally gave in and decided no matter how much he was in denial, it was true.

Naruto looked to see Sasuke had already headed for class. He soon got dressed and did the same, looking at the small piece of paper with his schedule on it. Hopefully he would be able to find his next class.


	4. Starting Class

Naruto managed to find his first class just in time. The teacher, Kakashi Sensei, introduced him to the class. This class, math, would also be his homeroom class. When Kakashi had finally finished introducing Naruto he pointed out an empty seat in the back of the classroom for him to sit in. Naruto walked over and sat down, he noticed he was next to a strange boy with a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. He laughed to himself at how ridiculous the boy looked. Soon Kakashi started his lesson, something about triangles. Naruto instantly lost interest. Math was always his least favorite class and would bore him to death. He looked around to see if any of the friends he had just made the past day were in the class. He didn't see any of them but instead spotted out a very familiar dark haired boy. That boy was Sasuke. Naruto blushed suddenly remembering what had happened the past night.

Soon the boring class had finished and Naruto headed for his next class. As they were leaving he finally gained the courage to go up to Sasuke and see what his next class was. Naruto approached the boy slowly,

"So, what's your next class?"

"English." he spoke flatly.

"Do you think we could walk to class together maybe? I have English next too and I was thinking you could show me where it is."

"Yeah, I'll show you where the class is." Sasuke smiled, "if you'll hold my hand."

"What! Sasuke are you crazy? What will people think!" Naruto protested, his eyes growing wide.

"Do you want to know where your class is or not?" Sasuke's pale face turned a light pink.

Naruto gave a sigh then grabbed the other boy's hand, their fingers intertwining. They walked like that the whole way to the next class, which thankfully wasn't that far away.

"Sasuke, I'm telling you, this is a bad idea, what will people think?" the blonde haired boy tried to convince him to let go.

"Who cares what people think dobe, it's none of their business anyway."

Once again Naruto sighed, there was no reasoning with this boy once he made his mind up, and he really did enjoy holding Sasuke's hand, but it was embarrassing having everyone stare at them.

Naruto could see from the corner of his eyes people were giving them strange looks. Well what does he expect, he's holding hands with the guy that everyone is afraid of and who has never spoken to any of the other students.

Soon they arrived at the class, Naruto pulling his hand away just as they entered the room. Sasuke walked over to his desk, acting as like he didn't even know the blonde haired boy, while Naruto walked up to the teacher to be yet again introduced to another class. First days always sucked, he thought to himself. He sat down and listened to the teachers lessons, English seemed to drag on and on.

Finally when it was over he walked to his next class, science, which Sasuke was not in. The science teachers name was Orochimaru. This guy creped Naruto out, he acted as if he was going to molest all the students. Naruto laughed as a picture suddenly formed in his head.

Soon it was time for gym class. Great, Naruto had just figured out his sexuality and now was being forced to change and shower in front of other boys. It didn't help that the showers are where he was practically raped the previous night. He trudged to the class with his required gym clothes and bag slung over his shoulder.

When Naruto walked into the locker room he soon found out that Shikamaru was also in the class, and Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto!" Shikamaru ran over to him, waving.

"Hey." he replied glumly, not wanting to be where he was.

As Shikamaru began talking to him about something, Naruto looked around. Standing in the corner of the room he spotted someone, Sasuke.

"Great, Sasuke's here." he mumbled quietly.

Somehow Shikamaru had heard him, "Yeah, that guy Sasuke is in here. How's the whole roommate thing going? I'm surprised he didn't kill you yet."

"It's interesting." was all Naruto could say. What was he supposed to say, Sasuke had tried to rape him but then things started to get better and they slept in the same bed? "No." Naruto thought to himself, he couldn't tell anyone that.

"Well come on Naruto! Get changed already we don't have all day." He noticed that Shikamaru had managed to change into the white tee-shirt and navy gym shorts they were required to wear while Naruto was daydreaming.

Just then he looked back over to the corner, where Sasuke was. Sasuke had just taken his shirt off, revealing his nice toned stomach. Naruto quickly looked away. What was he doing! He can't be caught staring at guys, and definitely not Sasuke.

Soon all the boys left the locker room and went into the gym. Their teacher, Gai Sensei, talked to Naruto about the rules of the class. The teacher looked strangely like the boy Naruto had sat next to in Math, he also had a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. Naruto was soon to find out they were playing dodge ball. Gai split them into two teams and they began chucking balls at one another. Amazingly, Naruto wasn't that bad at this game, in fact, he actually enjoyed it.

The class flew by, unlike his academic classes, and all the boys were told to go back to the locker-room and shower before their next class. Naruto felt uneasy, he was going to see Sasuke naked. Even though Sasuke had seen Naruto naked two times before, it was different, this time, they were in public. He hoped Sasuke didn't try anything too embarrassing.

All the boys headed back to the locker-room and began stripping off their clothes, grabbing a towel in the process.

As Naruto slowly striped his own clothes off he was careful not to look around and be caught staring. He quickly took a glance at the corner, where Sasuke was, to see that he had already removed all of his clothes. Naruto looked down, below his stomach and quickly turned away, blushing. This was going to be a long shower.

All of the boys entered the large shower room. Naruto found a small corner to try and hide himself. He stood trying to cover himself for what seemed to be forever. Suddenly he felt a wet hand on his shoulder.

The boy whispered something quietly in his ear, "Hi Naruto-kun."

Naruto froze, he knew that voice, he knew who was standing behind him.

* * *

Ok i know this chapter was just sort of filler but i'm developing a plot soon i promise! I needed to put this stuff in there to get to the part i'm leading up to. Hopefully the next chapter will be more interesting. Anyway, i hope you guys liked it! XD. and yes, i love leaving cliff hangers in my stories!


	5. Sai?

Naruto slowly turned around to see who it was that had just touched him. His face lit up in horror as his eyes revealed a boy with dark hair, sort of like Sasuke's only not spiked in the back, and eyes of the same color. He gazed down at Naruto with an emotionless expression.

"Sai?" Naruto was confused, Sai was a student at his school back home. He remembered the way Sai would always harass him, almost sexually.

"Hm, I see you're still rather small down there." he looked down at Naruto's penis.

"Why are you here?" Naruto was angry, the last thing he needed was for him to be there.

"My parents decided to transfer me here, they wanted me to receive a better education than that school back home. Anyway I've heard you have a boyfriend." Sai spoke in his emotionless voice.

"No I don't!" Naruto protested.

Before he could say anything more, Sai grabbed the boy, pulling him close. "I've missed you Naruto." He whispered into the blonde boy's ear.

No, Naruto thought to himself, he was not going to let Sai take advantage of him like he did at their old school, not this time.

Sai slowly groped his hands up and down Naruto's warm body then stopping at his lower half.

"Sai! Stop it! People are watching!" Naruto yelled out.

"If you haven't noticed, everyone has already gotten out of the shower and are now headed for their next class, it's just you and me now."

Naruto looked around to find that Sai was right, everyone had left.

Sai grabbed the boy's shaft and stuck it in his mouth, sucking harder and harder each time.

"No! Please stop it! Stop Sai!" Naruto cried out, hoping the boy would stop and leave him alone.

Suddenly someone walked into the showers, spotting the two boys. It was Sasuke.

Naruto stopped his screaming and yelling to look up. Sasuke's eyes were glaring at Sai like daggers, he turned his hands into a tight fist.

"Keep your hands off of him." Sasuke finally spoke, his voice sounding cold and heartless.

"Why? He said he doesn't have a boyfriend, so he's free for the taking."

"Don't touch him. He's mine." Sasuke stepped forward, closer to Sai.

"And what are you going to do about it? All you are is his little faggot boyfriend!" Sai looked up at the boy, showing no sign of fear on his face.

"Get out. Now." Sasuke lunged towards the boy and gave him a hard punch in the face.

"Fine, I'm going, but trust me, I'll be back." Sai casually walked out of the showers, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke leaned towards Naruto, sticking out his hand to help him up.

"Yeah." Naruto gave a heavy sigh before collapsing back to the ground.

"Don't worry, as long as I'm around that guy won't ever be able to touch you."

Naruto was amazed. Sasuke was actually be nice to him, and he actually cared for him!

"We better hurry up and get dressed, lunch only lasts 45 minutes and it's almost over." Sasuke blushed, looking at the naked Naruto.

"Lunch? I thought period four was next?" Naruto blushed, noticing Sasuke was also naked. "And by the way, why are you naked?"

"Dobe, there has to be some sort of lunch break in the day." Sasuke laughed at the boy's stupidity. "And I was just heading in here to take another shower, I felt dirty and wanted to clean off, you're lucky I came when I did."

Naruto's face turned a light pink. "You came in here to take another shower because you felt dirty? You got a hard on didn't you?"

"Yeah, because I saw you naked dobe." Sasuke said it sarcastically, though he wasn't joking.

"Well, I bet I can get you to bulge up again." Naruto said seductively

"Naruto you idiot." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto suddenly pounced on top of Sasuke, catching him off guard.

"You know Naruto, even without your heavy clothes you still are heavy." The raven haired boy laughed, this was the first time Naruto had ever heard his laugh.

"Your laugh is cute." The naked Naruto, who was still on top of Sasuke, leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Soon Sasuke had deepened the kiss, letting their tongues search around each others' mouths.

Naruto broke apart to whisper something in Sasuke's ear. "Oi! Sasuke you taste so good!" Then he brought their mouths back together for another kiss.

The two boys exchanged kisses for what seemed to be forever.

"You know, we're probably missing our next class." Naruto's face looked disappointed.

"Who cares we'll just say we were sick." Sasuke reassured the blonde haired boy.

There was the sound of a door opening in the locker room. "Hey did you hear that?" Naruto was sure he had heard something.

"No just ignore it, who cares."

The two boys were still in the shower room, so if anyone was to enter the locker room they probably would not find the boys anyway.

Just then a voice called out. "Sasuke! Naruto! Are you guys in here?" It was Iruka. He had been sent to look for the boys since they were both missing from their fourth period class, world studies.

Naruto and Sasuke froze, unable to move. What were they supposed to do, they were naked on top of each other, there was no way out of this.

Iruka slowly walked into the locker room checking around, then began to walk into the shower room. "Are you guys-" he stopped. The sight he saw in front of him was two naked boys, Naruto and Sasuke, laying on the floor on top of each other.

"Um," Iruka blushed, "What are you boys doing? Class started ten minutes ago and I was sent to look for you.."

Both boys quickly pulled apart as Iruka left the room. They both got changed in silence and walked to their next class, which both of them were in.

When they arrived and walked in the door the whole class went silent. It was almost as if they knew something Naruto and Sasuke didn't want them to know.

The class seemed to fly by and soon it was time to leave. Naruto sighed to himself, this has been such a crazy long day, what he needed was a nap.

All the classmates returned to their rooms, some staying to help clean up the classroom. Sasuke had decided to stay while Naruto slowly walked back to take a nap.

Naruto trudged back to his room and fell asleep the minute his head touched the pillow.

When Naruto finally had woken up it was already 6 o' clock. Great, he just missed dinner. He decided to head over to the dinner room anyway to see if anything was left. Just as he opened the door Sasuke came running down the hall, almost knocking Naruto over. His face was filled with panic and horror.

"Naruto, he's back, he's come for me, to take me away! Help!"

* * *

Phew wipes forehead another chapter complete! Anyway, do you guys think i should up the rating on this story? It's getting awful close to being mature but i'm not sure. I hope you liked the chapter! 


	6. Revealed Secrets

Previously:

When Naruto finally had woken up it was already 6 o' clock. Great, he just missed dinner. He decided to head over to the dinner room anyway to see if anything was left. Just as he opened the door Sasuke came running down the hall, almost knocking Naruto over. His face was filled with panic and horror.

"Naruto, he's back, he's come for me, to take me away! Help!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto quickly sat straight in his bed, drenched in perspiration. Had that all been a dream? He looked beside him to see the dark haired boy lying next to him was sound asleep.

"I must have fallen asleep as soon as I returned to my room earlier today." Naruto whispered to himself aloud, reassured it had all been a dream. He looked over at the time to find it was now one o'clock in the morning. Wow, he must have had a hard day considering he usually never slept this long.

Before going back to bed the blonde haired boy looked over at Sasuke one more time just to make sure it really had been a dream. Sasuke was sleeping innocently and looked so cute. "I love you." Naruto whispered before giving him a quick kiss and crawling back under the covers to fall back asleep.

Naruto soon entered dream mode, only this time it wasn't a nightmare, well, the start of it wasn't. He began to dream about Sasuke.

- - - Begin Dream Sequence - - -

The two of them were sitting on a grassy hill looking up at the sky, hand in hand, they watched the sunset together, exchanging a few kisses every so often. Then suddenly without warning the sky turned pitch black . Everything began to vanish until it was just Sasuke and himself. He looked at Sasuke to see if the boy was okay.. The dark haired boy had an expression of horror on his face. He seemed to be talking but nothing was coming out, and pointing behind Naruto.

- - - End Dream Sequence- - -

Before Naruto could look to find out what was behind him he awoke from his horrible dream. There was a loud knock on the door. It was Iruka, "Boys! Time to wake up!"

The boys slowly got up and got ready to head down to the showers. Sasuke actually seemed in a good mood for once, but Naruto was still shaken from his strange dream. He kept trying to tell himself it was just a dream but for some reason it seemed so real, like something was coming, on it's way.

They headed down to the showers, splitting their different ways so no one would get suspicious. Sasuke went to his usual corner by himself while Naruto found Shikamaru and his small group of friends. He was thankful they were there so he could hide himself from Sai, but he looked around and noticed he wasn't there. Naruto sighed, that was a relief.

Soon all the students were done showering, well the students that had decided to not take a shower the past night. One by one they began to get dressed and head to their classes.

"Are you coming Naruto?" Shikamaru was already dressed along with Chouji, Neji, and Shino.

"Nah, I'll catch up to you in class." Naruto wanted to wait for Sasuke so he wouldn't be alone.

"Okay! Catch ya later Naruto!" Shikamaru and his friends walked out the door and began to head to class.

Naruto and Sasuke were now the only ones left in the shower.

"Well we better hurry up and get dressed if we don't want to be late." Naruto slightly blushed trying not to stare at Sasuke's body.

"Naruto did you really need to finish showering or did you want to wait for me."

"Well, I didn't want you to walk back to class alone." Naruto's blush had now grew larger as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to the boy, "Thanks Naruto." He quickly gave the blonde haired boy a kiss then pulled apart and whispered something in his ear. "Don't get so embarrassed we've seen each other naked enough times already."

This made Naruto blush even more, his face was now bright red. As he stood there stunned, he finally noticed that Sasuke was already beginning to get dressed. Naruto decided he should do the same if he didn't want to be late.

Once both the boys were dried and fully clothed they began to head to homeroom. Before they walked out the door Sasuke felt Naruto grab his hand. He looked up at Naruto and smiled. The boys walked back to class hand in hand until they were just outside the door, then they pulled apart and walked in.

"Sasuke, Naruto, take a seat, you're late." Kakashi seemed like he was in an angry mood.

Everyone stared at Sasuke and Naruto, seeing them come into class together would be the start of many rumors soon to come.

There were two empty seats next to each other in the back so the boys took those, trying to pretend they hated each other. That attracted even more stares of confusion from students. Little did the boys know they were being watched by someone that was watching them in the showers.

As soon as Sasuke and Naruto were seated someone else walked in the door. "Sorry I'm late Kakashi, Iruka had to talk to me about something." It was Sai. Naruto could tell he was obviously lying. "It's alright Sai, please take a seat." Kakashi didn't seem as mad as him as he was at Naruto and Sasuke when they were late.

Sai walked to the far back of the classroom, behind Naruto and Sasuke, and gave them an evil smile as he walked by them.

"This can't be good." Naruto whispered over to Sasuke. He felt a wave of fear pass through his body. He was either in the showers or the hall the same time they were.

"Don't worry Naruto I doubt he saw anything, if he did we would have seen him, right?" Sasuke whispered nervously back to the other boy.

For the rest of the class neither of the boys could concentrate on the lesson Kakashi was trying to teach, they were both afraid their secret could be revealed.

Once Math was finally over they went on to their other classes, each class seemed to drag on and on. Naruto was happy when gym came, his new favorite class. They played dodge ball once again.

Soon over half the day was over and it was time for lunch. Naruto still couldn't figure out why their lunch period was so late in the day. Both the boys were relieved it was finally lunch time though. Naruto did the same thing he did that morning in the showers, when Shikamaru and his friends were ready to go he told him to go on and wait for him at lunch.

"Naruto, you've been acting strange lately, is anything wrong?" Shikamaru questioned strangely.

"No! Now go on to lunch I'm just not done showering!"

"You've finished washing yourself a long time ago." Shikamaru pointed out making the boy more nervous.

"Well, I um, a-always wash myself twice I've heard it good for you!" Naruto was now stuttering over his words.

"Okay then." Shikamaru still didn't seemed like he believed him but Naruto was relieved when he finally left.

"You wash yourself twice?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto lifting an eyebrow. "You really need to work on covering this up a little better that was a little too close."

"I know but I'm not the best liar." By this time Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to get dressed. Once dressed they headed for the lunch room.

As they opened the doors to the large cafeteria everyone in the room grew quiet. All of their eyes focused on them. Then someone yelled something out, "Faggot!." Another boy, Sai, walked up to them. He was holding a few pictures in his hand. "So, this is what you boys have been up to lately." Sai HAD in fact saw the boy earlier.

"No!" Naruto's eyes grew wide. Catching Sai off guard Naruto gave him a hard punch in the face, grabbed the pictures and ran out of the cafeteria sobbing.

Sai sat on the ground surprised, he would have never expected Naruto to _punch _him.

Sasuke looked at all the students who were still staring. "What! Is there something wrong with our relationship? I bet we're happier than any of you are. If any of you upset him like this one more time, we're going to have a talk."

All the students were shocked, this was one of the only times they had heard Sasuke speak, and the only time they heard him speak so loud. Everyone soon grew quiet and went back to what they were doing, afraid if they said anymore Sasuke would kill them.

Sasuke ran after Naruto to go find the poor boy. He wondered how students could be this cruel.

* * *

Sorry for the long update but i'v been pretty busy lately and haven't had as much time to write. And i've also had writers block lol. Aw don't you just want to give poor little Naruto a big hug.


	7. Lunch in the bathroom and a date

He managed to find Naruto locked in a bathroom stall. Thankfully, they were the only two in the bathroom.

"Naruto, you in there?" he quietly knocked on the door. Sasuke was sure it was Naruto in their though, he could recognize his sobbing. Sasuke finally managed to get Naruto to open the door and he walked into the stall with the other boy.

"Sasuke, now they're all going to hate us!" The blonde haired boy looked up from his hands.

"Naruto," Sasuke rapped his arms around the other boy and embraced him in a hug, then he whispered something, "Don't worry, I had a talk with all of them, nothing more will ever be said about this."

This caused Naruto to smile a little, "You actually talked? To someone other than me?!"

"I talked to all of them."

"You threatened them didn't you." Naruto's smile was growing wider as he tried not to laugh.

"Maybe…" Sasuke noticed the blonde was beginning to cheer up.

"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him tighter into the hug.

For the rest of the lunch period Naruto and Sasuke stayed in the bathroom stall, talking about various things and exchanging kisses every so often.

"Hey, are you hungry? I can go get lunch and bring it back here if you want." Sasuke suggested, though he wasn't really hungry himself.

"Sasuke, we're in a BATHROOM, sitting on a toilet, do you think I really have an appetite?"

"Good Point, but I'm the one who shouldn't have an appetite, _I'm _sitting on the toiled you're sitting on my lap!" He threw Naruto off his lap as both the boys laughed. Naruto was definitely feeling better.

Time passed, Naruto managed to get back on Sasuke's lap, and soon they heard the bell ring, lunch period was over.

Naruto and Sasuke were very fortunate that they had the next class together. Sasuke thought to himself, even if they weren't in the same class he was NOT going to leave Naruto alone and open for teasing.

They quickly walked to class together before they were late. Attracting a few stares but not for long since whenever someone would stare Sasuke would return a glare.

When they arrived to class thankfully the students remembered Sasuke's threat and seemed to "forget" about what happened in lunch. Both boys took a seat in the middle left of the classroom, where there were two empty desks open.

The class seemed to drag on and on, like every other class, as the teacher began his lesson about…Naruto didn't even know, he was too busy thinking about the weekend. Today was Friday which meant there would be no classes the next two days. The students were aloud to go into town over the weekends, Naruto began going deeper into his daydream, making plans for the weekend.

Finally the class was over and he thought he heard the teacher say something like there would be a quiz or something. "Oops" Naruto said to himself aloud, thinking about how he would probably get a low grade on the quiz.

Naruto looked around to see all of the students had left already, including Sasuke. "Mr. Uzumaki, are you going to leave or do you just love this class so much you would like to stay for detention?"

"No…I'm leaving right now." Naruto got up and walked out, sounding very rude. "Stupid teachers," he mumbled to himself as he walked out the door.

"What was that?" It seemed the teacher had heard him.

"I said um…you're my favorite teacher!" As soon as Naruto said it he ran out of the room and began back to his room he shared with Sasuke.

"Ok Naruto! See you tomorrow!" The teacher called out enthusiastically.

"Phew, that was a close one." The blonde haired boy thought to himself just as he was about to walk into his room.

He walked in to find Sasuke sitting on his bed watching a DVD, one of Naruto's DVDs. Naruto looked at the empty case that was lying at the end of the bed to find out he was watching…Gravitation!

"Sasuke what are you doing! Don't you know it's rude to touch other people's things without their permission!"

"Hm…this is quite an interesting show…but I like some of the other DVDs you have better…the more hardcore ones." Sasuke smiled, obviously trying to tease the other boy.

"Sasuke! You are such a liar I only like the light stuff!"

"You know, that pink haired boy is pretty cute."

"Sasuuukkkeee!" Naruto whined, slightly blushing.

"Don't worry you're my only uke." He winked then began again, "So, I was thinking maybe this weekend since we're aloud to go into town we could do something…like maybe a date."

"Yay! I was thinking about that all last period! I couldn't think of any ideas though, where do you think we should go?"

"Yeah, I think it was pretty obvious you weren't paying any attention in class. I was thinking about it too and maybe we could just "relax" today, if you get what I mean, and then go out into town tomorrow, kind of like a date."

"Yeeeeeh!" Naruto jumped on top of Sasuke to hug him and nearly knocked him to the ground. "I get to go on a date with Sasuke!!"

"Yes, but we have all night before that." Sasuke smirked, then put his lips against the blonde haired boy, who was still lying on top of him.

Soon they began to deepen the kiss, both tongues entering each other's mouths. After about ten minutes of that the boys pulled apart. Without saying a word, Naruto walked over to his drawer, the one with his little "collection" in it, and pulled something out that was hidden in the back of it. The blonde turned around to show the other boy what he had, slightly blushing.

"Lube?" Sasuke questioned, turning red.

"Yep, I thought we might need it."

"Just wondering, but why do you have that in your drawer in the first place?" Sasuke smiled, knowing he was making the boy blush even more.

"Heh!" Naruto giggled, "I always need to be prepared."

"Alright, well come over here, lets just see how this stuff works."

"Wait? Is the door locked? We can't have Iruka walking in on us!"

"Fine, Fine, I'll lock the door if it makes you happy." Sasuke quickly walked over to the door, locked it, then walked back to Naruto. "Ready?"

* * *

pant Another chapter complete! Warning: Next chapter contains major smut XD. Don't worry i'll try to update the next chapter much sooner this time! 


	8. Please Read

Ok, so the next chapter of this story is taking a little longer than expected, well, that's because i'm having trouble bringing myself to write the next scene . i can promise you guys i will have the next chapter up within the next two months (i need more time ok!)

I just wanted to write this so you all don't think i quit writing the story or i died


End file.
